Story of a Musical Girl
by iiea
Summary: When Hinamori Amu is at Seiyo School of The Arts, what shall happen when the boy with the midnight hair is in the dorm next to her?
1. Into the Book

She was fourteen and had waist-length sunset pink hair with soft curls. Her skin was ivory. Eyes of topaz. She had rectangular black glasses. He name was

Hinamori Amu.

"Hinamori-san, please introduce yourself," Nikaido smiled and stepped aside. She walked in, her red, black, and white plaid skirt reaching just below mid-thigh. She also wore a mid-sleeved dress-shirt. Bowing, her soft curls escaped around her shoulders.

"Hello," She smiled. "I'm Hinamori Amu," She had a book-worm appearance and a shy girl's voice, and an undeveloped body. Still, the boys in her class loved her from the second they saw her. This school was divided in departments:

Dance

Music

Voice

Hand

Hinamori was in Music and Voice, for her talent was great in both. She transferred from her old school to here. In fact, most of her classes consisted of mainly boys. She silently wished that the country would recognize girls more often.

"Thank you," Nikaido smiled softly and pointed to a seat in between two boys of polar opposites. A rather cute boy with platinum hair and auburn eyes smiled at her while a larger male looked at her with midnight eyes and matching hair. The blonde stood and shook her hand.

"I'm Hotori Tadase. Pleasure to meet you, Hinamori-san," He gave her a princely smile and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"C-call me Amu, please!" She was flustered and it clearly was stated in her voice. Tadase sat down as well as Amu. Sensei started to explain the history of the musical bars while the boy with the midnight hair passed her a note.

Amu, is it? I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You're in the dorm next to me.

Xoxo Ikuchan

Amu somewhat snorted then giggled. What kind of guy puts hugs and kisses with some sort of petty nickname. He seems like the cool type, but apparently she was wrong. Class ended and Amu rose from her seat gracefully and made her way to the dorm she had.

"Are you following me…?" She asked, the Ikuto boy following her.

"Yes, I think I'll stalk you," He joked. Amu rolled her eyes with a small smile playing at her lips. She pulled the key out of her pocket when someone with long navy hair exclaimed, "She's in the dorm next to us? Cool!" She looked at him with a small grin before opening the door to her room and stepping inside.

The room was large; a small kitchen inside with a half wall separating to the bedroom with a king sized bed and a sliding door to a small balcony. She opened the door to the balcony and saw Ikuto talking on the phone.

"Yes yes….I know! Yes I'm doing well…Bye-bye!" He clicked his phone shut and sighed. "Parents," He laughed and Amu giggled.

"I know how you feel. Mine love me, but they can care a little too much," Her eye twitched as she faced the wind. Seiyo School of The Arts was on the coast of Japan, secluded from other civilizations. Amu's dorm over looked the ocean, which was lapping at the sand before it. She looked back at the tall man who was staring at her.

"What?" Amu tilted her head, her curls toppling over her slender shoulders. They heard the door sliding on the other side of Amu.

"Hinamori-san, Tsukiyomi-san," It was that Hotori boy and the one with the navy hair.

"Oh, Hotori-kun, and…?" She inquired.

"Nagehiko," The navy-head finished.

"Ikuto," A boy with brown hair and a sporty appearance ran out too. "Oh..?"

Amu slumped, "Therereally are no girls, huh?" She groaned softly.

"Kukai, you idiot! You led him here!" Ikuto was clearly angered.

It was a boy with short black hair pulled into a tiny ponytail and blue eyes. He walked to Ikuto and bowed. "S-senpai!"

Amu couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was like sunshine on a rainy day. Her knees weakened and she fell on the ground, still laughing. "H-he called you senpai!"-laugh-"You're such a weird boy!"

The boy, Kairi looked at her funny. "Nyeh?"

Amu sat up, "You don't know? I'm three years younger than Ikuto,"


	2. In and Out of the Words

Ikuto looked at Amu with a weird face. Nagehiko looked at Tadase and this so called _Kairi_ froze.

"Three," Ikuto repeated, looking at his brown haired friend. "Well?"

Kukai looked at him funny.

"What do you want, stupid?" He glared at him, his eyes narrowing within the pupil. He stiffened his posture, explaining why the violin teacher wanted to see him and Tadase. When they had this conversation, Amu looked at Hotori and Nagehiko. Tadase, near the end of the chat exited the balcony and made his way into the hall. The pink-haired girl stood and brushed off her skirt, walking back into the hall.

Kairi looked at Amu with clear eyes. "And you are?" He seemed much more brava than before, when he talked to her classmate.

"Hinamori Amu, and you?" She held out a small ginger hand, pushing up her glasses with the other. The green-haired boy took her hand softly, shaking it slightly. He turned away, sort of blushing. She smiled whilst her glasses' reflection hid her eyes.

"Amu-san!" It was Tadase. "Come with us! We'll show you the school," The blonde smiled at Amu, making the heart in her skip a beat. She nodded, adding a slight noise of approval. They walked down the middle-of-the-day-sunlit halls, Greek-styled off-white walls in various shades of shadowing colors. They reached a dark wooded door with words:

STRINGS:

VIOLIN

®Amu®

Everyone walked in casually, but some sort of air wafted against my hair, making its soft curls waver a little. A smell filled my nose, filled with fresh strawberries and oranges and blueberries. I stepped into the new world, my eyes opening and closing to the surroundings. It was very empty, a few chairs in a semi-circle in the middle with music stands assigned to each one. The walls were a very pale and peely white with one large window from one edge of the wall to the other, leaking light into the vast room. The floors were a sort of cream color tile like thing. I looked over.

In the corner were an unknown sensei and the rest of the group. I looked at the room across the hall.

PIANO

Numbly, I felt myself trudge to that room and open the door quietly. The room was the same as the other, but it had a Grand Piano. It was beautiful and sleek black, its aura reaching out to me and dragging me in. I stumbled towards it, my butt resting on the bench and light fingertips grazing over the keys. I pressed the middle C.

My eyes closed as I played my ocean melody; notes lapping at the very shore of existence. The soft breeze of light tunes and the perfect mix of the dark rumble of low ones intertwined. My eyebrow's furrowed as I sang, too. Lips parted only enough to let words flow. I closed my eyes and let my mind's eyes open them. It was a miracle that touched my soul to my fingers that played all the notes with a soft precision. I tampered with the tempo a little, giggling silently.

I reopened my eyes, looking at the ceiling. Someone moved behind me and blue flashed from behind me, embracing my slender body.

"So this is your good fortune," He breathed.

"Good fortune…," I repeated, a small smile teasing my lip corners.

"Good strawberry," He, Ikuchan, stood straight and laid a hand on my head. I turned to face him, my glasses nearly falling off. A gentle hand pushed them up, then moved some of my hair out of the way. "This isn't something you see every day," A breath. "A pure virgin. Lips untouched," One finger was placed over them, my breath coating the digit in warmth.

He's leaning down.

Oh, please, don't kiss me.

Almost. He almost...

No. Thank you,

Tadase and Nagehiko were standing in the doorway, talking amongst them. I turned to face them, a beaming expression upon my face. I haven't yet seen a group of friends that I was in. It was usually just me at my last school. Girls bullied me endlessly to the point to where I had my own classes. 

Then there was him.

He was there for me and soothed me till my tears stopped.

He was a young teacher that everyone liked. I liked.

I looked down, pain flooding throughout my whole body; head to toes. I didn't want to remember what he said to me. I don't.

"Amu-chan, why don't you play piano?"

No…

"Please don't cry, Amu-chan,"

No…

"You're horrible, Amu-chan. Taking all the attention from the teachers. What a bad girl,"

I don't!

"Why don't you just leave? No wants to see your corrupted face,"

I slipped in and out of my memories and realities, the in between-ness taking over my emotions and features. My body swayed, the emptiness coming and going within me. I didn't want to stay like this. I had to let go to my consciousness. I almost had no control of my body, so I let go, my body tumbling off the chair.

The last thing I remember seeing was Sensei's crying face…


End file.
